


Star Guardians: Episode Seven

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Girls, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Jinx has run off after a confrontation with the other Star Guardians! When they find her,she's nothing like the Jinx they know. And then they fight a monster and a pretty obvious twist happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Episode Seven" doesn't really mean anything,any arbitrarily small number would have done. It just means that if this were an actual series,this fic would be the point early on where internal conflict comes to the fore for the protagonists,and a recurring antagonist gets introduced.

Jinx awoke in total darkness.

She couldn’t see,hear,or feel anything.

She couldn’t move.

The last thing she remembered...was running away from that annoying Lux. She just needed some space. This Star Guardian bullshit just happened,and already it was getting too much from her.

And now she was all alone. In the darkness.

Fear rose in her throat,but she pushed it down as she could.

There was something out there in the dark,infinite space. Something big. Something fearsome. And it was getting closer.

“I ain’t scared of ya! Come out and let me blow ya to bits! I could do it with both hands tied behind my back!”

Or so Jinx claimed,but she wasn’t ready for what happened next.

An face appeared within the shadows. Or rather,a pair of eyes,burning with purple fire,accompanied by two rows of immense teeth,like some great,predatory dragon,or a particularly sinister Cheshire cat.

Okay,maybe being paralysed in a dark void in front of those huge,huge teeth was just a little scary. Jinx wasn’t about to show it,though. “Come on! Get over here so I can kick every last one of those teeth out!” She strained and struggled,but her limbs didn’t move a single inch.

The teeth parted. And then,the creature spoke,with a cold,yet alluring voice,like a hand beckoning her unto oblivion,slowly dragging her consciousness deeper into the void.

“Oh,you poor,poor,dear...there’s no need to pretend like you want to fight me. We both know that’s not what you really want,Jinx.”

“R-right now the only thing I want is to kick your tail in,ya bitch! D-don’t think knowing my name’s gonna scare me!” Even as she screamed and squirmed,she found her voice,and the rest of her,slowly weakening,as though a chill was stealing the warmth from her body,and even her very soul.

The voice gave a soft giggle,and continued,barely acknowledging her defiance. “Hmhmhm...it must be so difficult having to bear that burdensome,constricting light. To be bound by notions of things like ‘duty’,and ‘justice’...” At this point,two orbs of light,blue and pink appeared in the void,hovering close to Jinx’s face. Faint chiming issued from them,feeling like mocking laughter to Jinx in her present state. The voice returned. “To have to ‘protect the weak’,to ‘preserve the light’ of this world...” Two more orbs,purple and green appeared,surrounding Jinx’s head,their brightness and the sounds only serving to annoy her even more. As though to emphasize the point,a large,soft object,some sort of furry appendage or tail,draped itself over her shoulder in the darkness,weighing her down even more. “But what if I told you...there was a way to make all of it...stop?”

Jinx tried to open her mouth to curse and scream again,but she found herself unable to do even that. The lights looked so warm,but she felt so cold,and weak,and...alone.

“And when all the other stars are gone...you can do as you please. Take what pleases you,and destroy what doesn’t.” Another tail inched towards Jinx,pointed at the star-shaped amulet on her chest. The red light contained in it solidified,as though about to be sucked out by a vacuum. The tail inched ever closer,poised like a dagger. Or...like a needle.

“All you need to do...”

Closer.

“...is surrender your body...”

Closer.

“...and give all of that precious light...”

Closer.

“...to me.”

And then everything went dark.

* * *

  
“Jiiiiinx! Where are yoooooooou?!”

“Jiiiiinx?!”

Lux and Lulu burst through the door that led to the school building’s rooftop,Janna and Poppy following close behind. Sure,Jinx could be a real pain sometimes,but she was an important member of the team and they cared about her! More importantly,without her,they couldn’t use the Penta Spark technique,and it sure didn’t look like they could defeat the gigantic youma approaching the city without it!

As it happened,their amulets led them to the right place. Jinx was there on the roof,lying asleep on a bench. Lux sprinted over and dropped to her knees,grabbing her hand. “Jinx I’m so sorry but we really really really need your help there’s a youma coming and we can’t defeat it without you-”

Jinx’s eyes flew open,her lips curving into...a surprisingly pleasant,tepid smile. “Of course I’ll help! We’re friends after all,and it’s our duty as Star Guardians to protect this city!”

The other four blinked. Janna spoke. “Uh,Jinx,honey,are you feeling okay...?” Poppy leaned forward,examining Jinx,placing her hand on her forehead and lifting her arms as Lulu sniffed Jinx all over,simply inviting chuckles from Jinx.

“Why,don’t you worry your pretty little head about me,Janna. I’ve simply had some thing to clear my head and reflect on the duty imparted to me by the First Star,and I’ve decided to take responsibility for it! There’s a reason we were chosen,after all!” Jinx’s flat,toothy smile never faded as she spoke.

Lulu was the first to respond. “Jinx is smelling really purple today-” Only to be shut up by Jinx putting her hand over her mouth.

“Ahaha,you’re so silly Lulu.” Jinx chuckled,ruffling Lulu’s hair with her other hand as she gasped and wriggled. “Now,how about we go get that youma,hmm?”

* * *

  
The Star Guardians hovered in the air above the forest at the outskirts of the city,watching the immense,fox-shaped beast lumber towards the city. Lux raised her staff like a pointer,doing her best to express concepts that were still pretty new to her,like “leadership”,and “planning”.

“Alright Guardians,here’s the plan! Janna,you create a wind barrier between it and the city,that’ll delay it for a while. Poppy,you engage it from the front. I’ll take Jinx and Lulu and try to hit it from underneath,put it off balance! If we can bring it down,we should be able to finish it off with a Penta Spark! Let’s go!”

The group split up in different directions,but Lulu followed close behind Lux. “Lux,Lux,you gotta listen! Jinx is-”

Lux glanced down at Lulu,the huge creature still holding much of her attention. “C’mon Lulu,we gotta trust her you know? She really looks like she’s more focused now...”

This only invited a groan from Lulu. “That’s not what I meant,Lux! Jinx is-”

Her attempt to explain was interrupted by an unearthly shriek from the youma. Somehow,it’d taken notice of the two trying to fly under it,instead of the yordle that was doing her best to cave it’s head it with her hammer.

Taking advantage of this opening,Poppy tried to fly in and smash it with a powerful overhead swing,only to be promptly swatted aside by one of it’s nine,enormous tails. With her out of the way (temporarily at least),it proceeded to turn to Lux and Lulu,letting out another shriek as it charged up a huge,purple laser beam in it’s mouth.

Lulu and Lux split,barely avoiding being seared by the attack,which left a large,smoking gash in the forest. Lux’s gaze snapped to Janna,who gripped her staff resolutely as she steeled herself to maintain the barrier. If she moved to fight the youma,or even just to avoid it’s attacks,her concentration on the barrier would weaken. The city and it’s people would be vulnerable. Janna stared unflinchingly at the advancing creature,ready,as always,to lay down her own life for the safety of Earth’s people.

In the midst of all this,Lux suddenly realised that one thing was missing. “W-where’s Jinx?!”

A loud cackle answered the question as Jinx alighted on the head of the youma,who for it’s part,made no move to dislodge her. “I’m right here Luxy-poo! And Janna,you’d better step outta the way so I can get to the smashing!”

Lulu popped up,waving her staff excitedly. “Jinx can control youma! That’s so cool!” She paused. “Oh,wait...that’s what I’ve been trying to say the whole time!” She picked up Lux by the shoulders and shook her,or at least she did as well as she could with a 4 foot height difference. “That’s not Jinx! I sniffed her and she wasn’t red at all!”

What was left of the color in Lux’s face drained away. “Oh no...” Not missing a beat,she grabbed Lulu in turn and rocketed towards the youma,which by now was pressing it’s paws firmly against Janna’s barrier,causing it to gradually crack and fracture.

Poppy,having recovered,made another move to leap straight at “Jinx”,in an attempt to hit her off the youma and at least end her direct control over it,but was once again thwarted as “Jinx” whirled around,hurling an orb of shadow at her with a flick of her hand,sending her tumbling to the ground once again.

Janna reeled back from the impacts of the youma’s blows,the barrier dissipating as she flew back a short distance. Having claws and tails swiping at her,she couldn’t put up another barrier. Twirling her staff,she kicked up a whirlwind and launched it straight at the youma,staggering it but unable to do any major damage to it’s mass.

Lux and Lulu kept their distance,firing beams of light at the now-hysterically cackling “Jinx” as the youma tread into the city,crushing various objects underfoot as people scattered and fled. Their shots barely singed it’s fur,and “Jinx” was hard enough to hit at a distance. It seemed like there was no hope of stopping it,when-

A fire extinguisher rocketed off the roof of a nearby building,slamming straight into “Jinx” and sending her flying off the youma’s head. A cloud of red starlight flew out of her body and to the roof,rejoining with the figure who stood on it’s edge. “Looks like you ladies really can’t handle anything without me,huh? Good thing I made it in time!” The real Jinx grinned,her powers restored,leapt off the roof and hovered over to rejoin her friends as the doppelganger seethed,the youma laying down and becoming inert without her to command it.

The girl was dressed in a black uniform,some sort of dark reflection of the Star Guardian’s outfits. Nine black tails flared out from under her skirt,two fox-like ears sitting atop her head. “Y-you...” She snarled. “W-why couldn’t you just stay down,Jinx?! I could’ve stomped out your little friends and taken you back to Mother and she’d have rewarded me...” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to babble incoherently,lightning sparking in her fur as she wept.

The other four Guardians blinked awkwardly for the second time today. This time,Lux was the first to speak. “N-new girl?! You were behind all of this? B-but why?!”

The girl wailed,her tails flapping in agitation. “I told you my name’s Ahri! And I’m gonna crush you all so Mother will be proud of me! N-now just hold still and die already!” She hurled her orb at them again,but this time her throw was pitifully weak,and the Guardians simply avoided it by shifting a little to the side.

Janna held out a reconcillatory hand to the girl,doing her best to give a reassuring smile given the circumstances. “Why don’t you join us instead,Hairy? I’m sure Jinx in particular would be happy to-”

“I SAID it’s AHRI!” With another snarl,she pointed both hands at them,spraying out a barrage of fireballs which Janna was thankfully able to turn aside with a barrier.

Poppy pulled them aside,in a conspiratorial huddle. “She’s not going to listen to us. Looks like there’s only one thing left to do.”

Lulu and Jinx grinned. “Penta Spark?”

“Penta Spark.”

The five Guardians floated into a star-shaped formation,holding their arms open as their weapons gleamed. A pentagram formed between their amulets,the glow of starlight flaring up between them as the girl looked up to them. Her face fell,as she realised what was coming.

“Y-you dare?! F-fine,go ahead! B-but d-don’t think this’ll be the last you see of Dark Star Ah-”

Her last attempt to get them to remember her name was interrupted as a massive beam of light blasted her over the horizon and incinerated the youma,conveniently leaving everything else unharmed.

Morphing back into their regular forms,the Guardians alighted on a street corner,drained but relieved. Jinx stretched out,putting her arms around Lulu and Lux. “Sooooo...now that I’ve earned my place back on the team (and of course I have),how’s about some of that after-battle ice cream? On Janna,of course!” Lulu cheered and Janna and Poppy sighed,as the now-reconciled team walked off into the distance.

* * *

  
It was night when Ahri dragged herself out of the dumpster she’d landed in,her face covered in sweat and tears and probably several other substances. She couldn’t return back to Mother,the Radiant Shadow of the Obscure Light,the evil Galactic Empress! After all,she’d defied Her orders in sparing Jinx after stealing her appearance in hope of sharing dominion over the Earth with her after she’d smashed her worthless “friends”.

She was now a disgraced member of the Dark Stars,lost in the city protected by her sworn enemies (and the crush/love of her life). Where would she go? What would she do?

She was wandering through the cold,dark streets at midnight,sniffling and sobbing,contemplating these questions when she found herself in front of a large,inviting building.

Valoran Girl’s High School...

A wide grin crept onto Ahri’s face as her clothes magically shifted,forming into a black school blazer and a red plaid skirt.

“Oh Jiiiiinx~ I’m coming for you...”


End file.
